Episode 12
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = Chapter 28 (p. 3-19) Chapter 29 (p. 2-21) Chapter 30 (p. 3) | eyecatcher = Luffy - Zoro | rating = 13.2 - Original 3.9 - Remastered | rank = 9 - Original 12 - Remastered }} "Battle! The Blackcat Pirate Crew. Battle on the Slope!" is the 12th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Usopp decides to keep his story of pirates attacking Syrup Village a lie by making sure none of the Black Cat Pirates reach it. Luffy, Zoro, Nami and Usopp then try to keep the pirates at bay. Long Summary The episode opens with Kuro returning to Kaya's mansion. He watches the sea at night, patiently waiting for his crew to arrive tomorrow morning. Meanwhile, on the slope, Luffy, Zoro, Nami and Usopp discusses a plan to stop the Black Cat Pirates on the slope before they reach Syrup Village. Luffy, Zoro, and Nami reveal their strong points. Zoro is that he cuts, Nami is that she steals, Luffy is he stretches, Usopp reveals also his "strong" point, in which the crew does not like at all. At Kaya's mansion, Kuro returns home and learns from Merry that Kaya is sleeping well. Merry tells Kuro that he does not believe Usopp's claim that Kuro is a pirate, which makes him laugh. Of course, Kuro has an evil delight to the fact that no one knows his past. Kuro discovers the glasses that Kaya had bought him as a gift. Merry said it is a present to Kuro for the 3 years he has been in the mansion. Then, Kuro saw a crescent moon and tells Merry about how crescent moons make him feel alive, which confuses Merry. Suddenly, Kuro crushes Kaya's gift with his left foot. This action shocks Merry. Kuro reveals to Merry that he intends to get Kaya's inheritance and destroy Syrup Village, which shocks Merry further. He reveals his Cat Claws gloves and attacks Merry, leaving him for dead. Kuro heads upstairs to Kaya's room and is about to kill the young heiress. Then, he decides to let her live a little longer until the village is completely destroyed tomorrow. On the Bezan Black, hidden in the huge rocks on the beach of Gecko Island, one of the crewmates tells Jango that it's almost daybreak. Jango leaves his captain chamber and tells the crew that only the sun can wake him up. The crew apologizes to Jango. The crew is now confused on whether Jango is in a bad mood or not. Then, Jango orders the crew to start the attack. Meanwhile, on the slope, Usopp, and the Straw Hat Pirates pour oil on the slope, making sure that the Black Cat Pirates will not make it to Syrup Village. Usopp also hopes to use his sniping abilities to drive the pirates away of the island while they are busy trying to stand up on the greasy floor. Luffy is impressed by Usopp's ingenuity, which makes the liar proud. It's almost daybreak. The Straw Hat Pirates are waiting patiently for the Black Cat Pirates to arrive. The Bezan Black arrives at a shore of Gecko Island and discovers the two boats in which our heroes used to arrive at the island. Which means that Usopp and the Straw Hat Pirates are waiting at the wrong slope. Thanks to Nami's perfect hearing, they discover too late their mistake and try to reach the north slope on time. Only Nami and Usopp are on their way, while Luffy, having no sense of direction, becomes lost on Gecko Island. Zoro attempts to pass the oiled floor in which Nami has "accidentally" put him there. Usopp is the first to arrive at the north slope and defeat some of the Black Cat Pirates using his sniping abilities. He's surprised to be the first on the north slope. Meanwhile, Zoro struggles with the greasy floor in which he keeps falling down and Luffy is still lost. Back on the north slope, Usopp uses his lie about having an army of 100 000 000 men to force the Black Cat Pirates to leave the island. Only Jango believes, for a moment, Usopp's lie and the rest of the crew are not impressed. Some of the Black Cat Pirates found the bag of treasure in one of the heroes' ship. Usopp uses this opportunity to tell that the bag of treasure is his and they can keep it if they leave the island. Jango tells Usopp despite his efforts, they are still going to attack the village. Then, Jango decides to hypnotize Usopp with his pendulum. Nami arrives just in time on the north slope to stop Usopp from being hypnotized and stopping the Black Cat Pirates to steal "her" treasure, which makes her very angry. Of course, Jango has been hypnotized by his own pendulum. Nami is determined to stop the pirates from stealing her treasure and argue with Usopp about letting the pirates steal her treasure. After that, they argue about who's gonna stop the Black Cat Pirates. Annoyed by their bickering, the pirates continues their way to Syrup Village. Usopp and Nami use some caltrops to stop the pirates in their tracks. Back on the other slope, Zoro, exhausted by his constant efforts to try to walk through the oiled floor, decides to use his swords to walk through the greasy floor and it worked. Meanwhile, Luffy is still lost. Back on the north slope, the Black Cat Pirates are filled with pain with caltrops stuck on their feet. Usopp uses one of his Slingshot's pearls to knock down one of the pirates. However, Nami and Usopp cannot get away because their way is blocked by caltrops. One of the pirates knocks Usopp down with a big hammer. Despite being hurt, Usopp still tries to stop the pirates from reaching Syrup Village. Then, Nami joins and fight some Black Cat Pirates goons, but eventually lost. Jango orders the crew to kill them and to continue to follow Kuro's plan. The pirates agreed to continue. While they are going straight to Syrup, one of the Black Cat Pirates kicks Usopp far away despite his plea of not attacking the village. After that, he has a vision of his friends, the Usopp Pirates and Kaya. Suddenly, the Black Cat Pirates are pushed back onto the north slope. It was Luffy and Zoro who pushed them back. They're a little upset that the Black Cat Pirates aren't as strong as they thought they would be. Zoro is angry at Nami for putting him on the greasy floor and Luffy is angry at Usopp for not telling him which way is north. Back at Syrup Village, Kuro is getting upset and irritated that the Black Cat Pirates because they have yet to arrive at the village. He intends to kill his crew if they ever disappointed him. He then leaves the mansion with his weapon in a bag and goes to the north slope. Unknown to him, he's being watched by Onion. Onion wonders why he's going to the north slope. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *4Kids combined Japanese episodes 11 and 12 into one episode to make 4kids Episode 11. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 12 de:Gekitotsu! Kuroneko Kaizoku-dan Sakamichi no Daikōbō!